


golden hour

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Rubs, Comfort Food, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo tempts his emperor with delicate treats during an afternoon engagement.





	golden hour

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to scratch that hand feeding itch again, so I wrote a little drabble about Kylux enjoying some afternoon tea together. Idk, there's something nice about Kylo spoiling the hell out of his mate/emperor.

The sitting room on the east side of the palace always caught the afternoon lighting beautifully, the creamy walls and hardwood floors glowing with the waning sun.

Kylo pushed the door open slowly, peering inside. He blinked against the brightness flooding in from the outside for a moment, before slipping the rest of his body through the doorway. He wasn’t used to visiting this part of the palace, as neither he nor Hux had ever come up with much purpose for it. Especially not the little sitting room, which until very recently had sat empty and unused save for the occasional diplomatic meeting, when all other options were filled.

Now, it served another, far more domestic purpose.

The hem of Kylo’s cape rustled over the sleek flooring as he strode into the room proper, letting the door fall shut behind him. Delicate, familiar scents kissed his nose as he drew closer to the far wall, dominated by a triumvirate of tall, tapered windows. They let the light in too well—almost making Kylo feel exposed.

But his trepidation washed away once he reached the other side of the room where his mate was expecting him.

Hux sat in front of the largest window, framed in the pink sunlight. An ornate white chair cradled his body, providing the emperor with some much needed relief for his aching feet. He’d unzipped his boots and draped the thicker outer layer of his vestments on the back of his chair, leaving him in only his roomy jacket top and pants. One hand cradled a ceramic teacup, while the other idly stroked the pregnant swell of his belly. Besides him sat a small wooden table, draped in frilled linens and topped with a tiered tray of all kinds of confections. An automatic tea kettle purred happily on a large gold doily, occasionally puffing bits of glistening steam into the air.

“You’re early,” Hux stated. He set down the teacup, lifting his hand for Ren to kiss.

“I finished the training earlier than expected.” Kylo mumbled, cradling Hux’s wrist and pressing his lips above the ring on his finger, fogging the inlaid red jewel. A recent attempt on the emperor’s life had left the Imperial Guard diminished and Kylo with the responsibility of choosing and shaping new recruits. Sometimes the exercises left him tired and frustrated and occasionally wore long into the night, but lately he’d made greater effort to attend this little afternoon ritual.

“Well? Will I have fresh faces among my guard soon? I’m growing weary of the droids,” Hux murmured, lifting the rim of the teacup to his lips. Instead of drinking, he blew on the misting surface. Hux usually drank his tea scalding hot, but ever since the onset of pregnancy he’d tried taking milder sips. His stomach was far more sensitive now, with several of Kylo’s pups jostling it.

“Soon as I’m satisfied with them. I won’t trust just anyone with your safety, you know.” Kylo settled into the chair across from Hux, delicate legs creaking with his weight. “And the droids aren’t that bad,” he added.

“Speak for yourself. I’ve been tempted to dismantle more than a couple of them since they’ve started attending me.” Hux stroked the tight fabric of his jacket against his belly, most of the creases smoothed out by his size. “Thankfully I still have a human medic, unless someone decides to shoot them in the head too.”

Kylo prickled, not wanting to talk about it. He already had to deal with the memories of the would-be assassins in his dreams at night, when his mind was vulnerable and open to such terrible illusions. So he pushed the thoughts away and instead plucked a teacup with a blushing quartz design from the stack sitting beside the tier of treats. He clinked it carefully down onto the saucer before filing through the tin of tea sachets. He picked one up, sniffing it curiously.

“Have whatever you’d like.” Hux waved his hand. “You’re _allowed_ to drink the caffeinated blends.”

“What are you having?”

Hux takes a delicate sip of the tea before replying. “Blue honeycup. It’s not nearly as bold as my old Tarine, but not as dull as some of the others I’ve tried.”

Kylo wisely bit his tongue. In reality Tarine tea wasn’t all that bitter, but Hux had fallen into a habit of over-brewing it, subsequently developing a taste for the muddy, burnt tannins. He picked the same blend of tea that Hux had made for himself, twirling the little thread around the handle of his cup before looking about for the hot water.

“Here, allow me.” Hux stayed his hand, reaching for the kettle himself.

“I can do it on my own. I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

Hux rolled his eyes, carefully lifting the kettle from its roost.

“I’m not infirm. I can pour a damned cup of tea,” he grunted, leaning forward in his chair. His belly pushed out further into his lap, preventing him from getting as close to the table as he needed. Kylo nudged his saucer towards him, hoping it helped. Hux ignored the gesture, but managed to pour the tea into the cup all the same. Kylo watched him fill it up, the purplish tincture of the tea gradually dispersing as it steeped.

“There. See?” Hux said with a smile, taking pride in the small effort. Kylo raised his teacup, as if to toast to him.

“Tremendous, my emperor.”

“Oh, shut it.” Hux relaxed back into his chair with a relieved sigh. His hand returned atop his belly, most of the curve still visible to Kylo from above the surface of the table. Now in the beginning of the third trimester, it had grown hopelessly large, underside resting heavily atop his upper thighs. As much as Hux bemoaned his ballooning size in the past, Kylo couldn’t help but appreciate it every chance he got. After all, with the birth drawing ever nearer, he was quickly running out of time.

Once the pups were born, quiet moments like this would be rare.

Kylo mimicked Hux, blowing on the surface of the tea before taking a soft sip, though his interest lied more with his mate than what this particular blend tasted like. He liked seeing Hux relaxed, not wound up with his imperial duties or dealing with the more unpleasant consequences of pregnancy. At least they’re long past the first trimester, when Hux had spent more time bonding with the toilet in the refresher than with his mate. He seemed much happier now, despite the other changes to his body.  

Kylo couldn’t help but watch Hux over the rim of his teacup, following his hand as it petted his belly fondly, as if finally welcoming its presence. Hux had struggled with the increase in size and weight in the beginning, fretting over his expanding waistline and whether Kylo would still find him attractive or not. In response, Kylo had taken Hux to their bedchambers and kept him on his knot, lovingly rubbing down every contour of his body until all negative confidence had fled the emperor’s body. Since then, and with the help of Kylo’s continued praise and lovemaking, Hux had warmed up to his gravid form exponentially.

Kylo attempted to take a sip of his now drinkable tea, only to sputter slightly when his mate’s belly twitched with motion. He set the cup back into his saucer, a now-familiar feeling rising up in him—an overwhelming wash of eagerness, intense to the point of aching, to finally hold the children he’d been awaiting for so long. Seeing them move through Hux’s belly just reminded Kylo how close they were getting to the birth.

“ _My_. They’re so active,” Hux murmured, carefully pushing in right where Kylo had seen the pup kick. “I think they like the new tea.”

After a couple seconds, his fingers shifted softly with another movement. Hux’s lips flickered in a smile.

“Little fighters.” He caught Kylo’s eye. “Just like their sire.”

The sunset meandered through the windows, casting Hux in an even more alluring light. It stained his red hair and pale face in a golden tinge, glistening in particular on his nestled crown and contented lips. Kylo felt breathless. He took a sip of his tea to distract himself. Hux was right, it wasn’t bad. Fruity, with a hint of cinnamon.

Between them the tier of dainties still sat, looking untouched. Kylo set his teacup back against the saucer, eyes wandering over the finely prepared food.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No. I was waiting for you.”

Kylo remained quiet for a moment, working up the courage to ask for what he wanted to do. He shouldn’t be ashamed, considering everything he and Hux had _done_ —the evidence of which sat squirming in his belly—but it was so simple, so sentimental it almost embarrassed him.

“Can I feed you?”

Hux blinked, slightly taken aback. Kylo cursed inwardly at his silly request, opening his mouth to rescind it or play it off as a tease, but then Hux’s face softened.

“You want to feed me?” He whispered. After a moment, Kylo nodded.

“I would very much like to.”

Kylo remembered a time when Hux disliked indulgent food. Back when he had been a mere apprentice and Hux a general, he’d never seen him eat anything more flavorful than pasty porridges and wrapped nutrition bars. Kylo had even teased him, on more than one occasion, for his awful palate, usually resulting in insult right back with regard to the massive portions of food he downed to fuel his exhaustive training sessions. At the time, Kylo couldn’t have imagined two people with more disparate relationships regarding food than he and Hux.

But all that had started to change once Hux had become emperor, privy to and, on some occasions, expected to consume more luxurious meals. Gradually, their respective tastes had started to converge somewhere in the middle, as Kylo had tempered his gorging and Hux had become more experimental in the foods he was willing to try. The pregnancy only sped along the process, as Hux developed new cravings that sometimes even threw Kylo for a loop. He’d been sent to the Outer Rim to retrieve outlandish, exotic delicacies more than a few times in the past couple months.

“Very well. There’s a large selection for you to choose from.” Hux took a long sip from his teacup before setting it back against the table. He gestured to the display of treats, separated into tiers by type. And while the fluffy finger sandwiches on the bottom and glazed fruit in the middle looked good, it was the variety of petite pastries on the top tier that caught Kylo’s eye the most. Tiny cream puffs stuffed to bursting, pearly chocolate truffles rolled in sugar, little square cakes draped in icing. A decadent little spread, just enough to tempt the palate without overindulging.

Of course it was meant for sharing, but right now Kylo felt far more interested in feeding his mate than eating any himself.

He selected one of the petit fours, a pink cake nestled in a circle of crimped paper. A spot of red icing on top, meant to resemble a tiny strawberry, reminded him of Hux. Once Kylo had the treat in hand he scooted his chair to the side, shifting closer to the emperor so he could stay reclining. Hux watched him lazily, in no hurry to move.

Kylo peeled the paper away from the cake, carefully holding it as he lifted his fingers up to Hux’s lips, careful not to drop it on the emperor’s pure white clothes. Hux’s eyelids flutter, lashes catching red-gold in the sunset shining in through the windows. His lips part, pink and lightly wet with saliva.

Kylo’s heart beat faster, almost comically so. There wasn’t anything inherently sexual about what he was doing, yet he felt his chest tighten and cheeks heat up regardless.

He pressed the treat to Hux’s lips, breath hitching as he took it into his mouth and closed his lips around the tips of his fingers. Hux hummed, pleased, as he bit through the soft pink icing. Kylo shivered underneath his cloak, the sound satisfying something intrinsic inside of him.

But he didn’t want to stop with just one. So as Hux finished chewing and swallowed down the treat, Kylo plucked another from the tier, this time one of the truffles. Powdered sugar dusted against the leather of his gloves as he presented it to Hux’s lips. This time when the emperor bit into it the hard coating of chocolate cracked, a syrupy red filling oozing out.

“Careful,” Kylo murmured, cupping his palm underneath Hux’s chin to shield his regalia from the dripping center. A part of him worried that if he stained part of the outfit, Hux might make them stop.

Kylo really didn’t want to stop.

“I liked the fruity one,” Hux murmured, licking the chocolate from his lips. “Can I have another of those?"

Kylo somewhat wanted to see Hux eat one of the cream puffs first, but he obeyed and chose another pink cake, this time holding it just before the emperor’s lips in a tease. Hux glared at him for a moment, before lolling out his tongue and lapping lasciviously against the icing. Kylo’s heart thumped, a reedy sound whining in his throat. Hux just looked so good _enjoying_ such delicate sweets.

After the cake, he went for the cream puff. Its pillowy filling stuck to Hux’s lips and gave him a chance to lean in and kiss it off. After that Kylo decided to try one of the pieces of fruit, giving Hux a little break from the heavier confections. Juice burst between Hux’s teeth as he bit down, staining his mouth redder in the sunglow.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Hux licked his lips, hand stroking his belly now with satisfaction. “Everything tastes far better when you’re the one feeding me.”

“I should do it from now on. All meals of the day. You’ll never need to lift a hand to help yourself ever again.”

Hux snorted.

“You’re forgetting we’ll have both our hands full of pups in only a few months.” He patted his middle for emphasis.  “Unless you’re offering to rear them all yourself?”

Kylo pressed another slice of fruit to his lips in answer, face paling. Hux chuckled softly around the mouthful.

They passed the remainder of the afternoon in a similar fashion, Kylo occasionally offering Hux a sip of tea in between morsels to help wash them down. Eventually Hux waved him away, belly protesting the plethora of food. Kylo reluctantly stopped his feeding but still kept close, head resting against Hux’s shoulder as his fingers traced the soft movements of his pups. They don’t shift too much, to the bloated emperor’s relief, but Kylo relished in their presence as the afternoon sunlight faded around them. He inhaled, filling his lungs with the content scent as Hux trailed his fingers through his hair, combing them out as he whispered words of praise to his alpha.

Kylo hadn’t needed to eat any of the food. This alone left him feeling satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to space out the gooey mpreg oneshots with longer, more conventional stuff, I hope that's working out for you guys!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
